1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information providing apparatus and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an information providing apparatus according to the related art may be applicable to various devices such as a mobile terminal, a notebook computer, a television and the like, and provide various information such as a television broadcast program, voice information and the like to a user.